


in that bright white noise

by eversincewefellapart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Date, Bonfires, Felching, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Intoxication, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversincewefellapart/pseuds/eversincewefellapart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind dates are usually destined to go terribly, so Louis doesn't exactly trust his friends when they say they've set him up with Gemma's younger brother, Harry, at an evening bonfire they're attending. Luckily, Harry's much hotter and kinder than Louis thought he'd be, which is a relief. He's also <em>really</em> fucking good at sex, which is just a wonderful bonus.</p><p>(Bonfires, beer, friendships, hook-ups and fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	in that bright white noise

**Author's Note:**

> So this prompt was created by [Logan](http://leedsandlarry.tumblr.com/) and [Emily](http://peterpanandlarry.tumblr.com/), then given to me so I can fill it! Louis is 19, Gemma is 19, Niall, Zayn, Liam are 18 and they're all in College. Harry is 17 and in his last year of High School. 
> 
> The smut mainly delved from many conversations on Tumblr and Twitter about Harry's first time fucking Louis. Also, how Harry has a slight problem with not hiding the condoms he stores in his jeans very well, heh.
> 
> Thanks to [Zee](http://lonelylourry.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing this real quick for me. Title is from "You Make Me Feel So" by Cobra Starship ft. Sabi. 
> 
> Enjoy! ° ˖ ✧◝(○ ヮ ○)◜✧˖ °

 

 

 

 

~

“Nope.” Louis doesn't take his eyes off the screen of his laptop, teetering on his lap as his fingers snap against the keys. “I’m not going to babysit Gemma’s little _brother_ while the rest of you- fuck about.”

The bed dips beside Louis, yet he doesn't avert his eyes still. “You’re not babysitting him, Lou, s’just. Like a blind date of sorts. You’re still gonna be at the get-together.”

“Right,” Louis says in a monotone, glancing up at Niall, who looks at him pleadingly. “While you, Gemma, Zayn and Liam all have fun yourselves. Some drinks. Maybe a couple fingers in places they shouldn't be.”

Niall rolls his eyes, taking his snapback off, only to fit the beak backwards. “No, you two will both have fun. Drinks. Fingers. Whatever the hell you’re interested in.”

“He’s _seventeen_ , Niall. I’m not gonna drink with a minor.”

Niall frowns. “This is why you’re single.”

“It’s why I’m not in a relationship I don't want to be in,” Louis corrects, shutting his laptop and swinging a leg over the side of the bed. ‘Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to prepare myself for a bonfire I will be attending _alone_.”

Louis leaves the dorm, the last words filtering through his ears Niall’s grumbles.

 

 

 

 

~

When Louis makes his way back to their room, Zayn and Liam are sitting on Niall’s bed. Louis rakes a hand through his damp hair, and gives them a bored look.

“Louis,” Liam starts gently, as Zayn grunts “would you just fucking meet the boy?”

Louis cocks his head, unamused, as he shuts the door and walks into the room, opening up the closet and sorting through it. Liam’s sigh is disappointed, while Zayn’s is annoyed.

“Y’know, Lou, you gotta give people a chance before you shut them out as a possibility,” Liam says a moment later, voice soft. Louis’ hand stills on the shirt he’s thumbing.

“I don't _shut_ people out, for God’s sake, Li. It’s not that dramatic.” He sighs. “I just don't want to go on a blind date, with someone’s little brother. Especially Gemma’s little brother.” Louis shivers. “Imagine what he’s like?”

“He’s actually really nice,” Zayn replies, “not like her, very much. At all, actually.”

Louis shuts the door of the closet, making sure it clatters and has a loud sound. “I don't _want_ to, alright?” He gives them a glare over his shoulders. “Why do you even want me to so bad, anyway?”

“Lou,” Liam says, and his voice is lower; a warning. Zayn sighs again and drops his head onto Liam’s shoulder. “You should really sort this out with us, and just agree, or-”

“Or _what_?” Louis feels a bit like an over-dramatic housewife in a sixties black-and-white sitcom; spins on his heel and throws his hands out in front of himself. “Like. Gemma’s brother will come himself, and force me?”

Zayn shrugs. “Something like that.”

 

 

 

 

~

It’s actually worse.

As Louis’ sitting on his own bed, after Zayn and Liam have left, he teases his hair into a light fringe and smooths his shirt down. He hears the door open, slowly, and before he can jump out the window because he’s watched too many zombie films and that’s what usually happens, a warm body is landing on top of him.

“You’re _going_ to meet my brother, Tomlinson,” a voice says, commanding and firm. The person manhandles Louis in a flurry of hair until he’s laying on his back, flushed and shell-shocked.

When his senses settle, he’s met with Gemma’s narrowed eyes a couple of centimeters away from his.

“You are _going_ to meet my _brother_.” She says it angrier this time, shaking his wrists where they’re clasped in her steel grip. She squeezes, then, and Louis panics.

“Alright, _alright_ -” he wheezes, pushing his head to the other side of the pillow, trying to avert her deep glare. Niall is sitting on his own bed, staring at them.

“Good.” She lets go of Louis’ wrist and pats his cheek, fingernails brushing his skin. “And you will be kind.”

Louis sighs as she clambers off of him. “But why do you all want me to do this? Meet him? I thought I was _the easy party boy_.”

Gemma nods, standing to her full height and flicking her hair back. “Oh, you still are, don't worry. But we promised Harry that we’d help him meet some people.” Gemma then gives Louis a disgusted look. “You’re the only slightly-decent single person I know.”

Niall snorts, and Louis smiles up at her as he gives Niall the finger. “Good to know.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She walks over to Niall’s side of the room and sits beside him, tangling their fingers together. “Now get dressed. We’ve got to go soon, if you don't quite remember.”

Louis pushes himself up onto his elbows, giving her a confused look. “Um. I am dressed.”

She makes a face, eyes flickering down his body. “I don't think so.”

Louis lets his body collapse onto the bed again, a loud, frustrated groan ripping through him as Niall lets out another amused noise.

“You’ll thank me!” Gemma calls after him, amused, as he storms to the closet.

 

 

 

 

~

On the way to the bonfire, Louis walks behind his friends, thoughts in a mess and eyes barely grasping onto what’s before him.

_his name is harry okay that’s a fine name but wait he wanted to be set-up who wants to be set-up does this mean he can’t find dates himself oh fuck what if he’s ugly what if he talks weird what if he’s like gemma oh god what if he’s like gemma_

Louis’ about to have a mini panic-attack when Zayn’s hand wraps around his wrist and pulls him into the backseat of the car, where Louis’ sat beside him and Liam. Usually, he would mock and feign disgust at their loved-up attitude, but now he just presses his forehead to the window of the car, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the way his stomach knots up and he feels like he’s going to fall to pieces and the nervousness creeping into him. It annoys him, because he’s never nervous, especially at get-togethers. He’s the _life_ of the party.

Everyone settles into a low buzz of chatter around him as they speed down the relatively bare roads, and Louis pushes the jack of his headphones into his cell, turning up a loud song to blur out the voices in his head.

 

 

 

 

~

The ride isn't really long, but it’s boring this time, as Louis doesn't pipe into the conversation much. It makes it seem longer, and by the time they reach the cottage, there are many cars parked around, people sitting on picnic tables or the benches around the house or milling about.

Louis steps out first, quickly, feeling messy and disoriented as he stretches his arms out and arches his back.

“You’re looking for someone with curly hair,” Zayn’s voice breaks through, and he peers over his shoulder to watch Zayn and Liam crawl out the backseat. “Also a really deep voice.”

“ _Really_ deep,” Liam adds. Louis wonders fleetingly if he should worry about this fact.

“Alright. Curly hair, _really_ deep voice, what else?”

“He’s wearing a Ramones shirt,” comes Gemma’s voice, as she pushes the drivers door open. “And jeans.” As soon as she’s standing, she turns around and presses her hands to the backs of her thighs. “Sagging jeans, right under his bum.”

_oh shit hes one of those boys_

“Good, good. The more information, the merrier.” Louis clasps his hands together and peers around the clearing, eyes darting over people who don't fit the profile at all. “And-”

He turns back towards them, eyes widening as he sees they’re already walking down the gentle slope of the grassy hill towards the cabin, Zayn and Liam close, Niall’s arm around Gemma’s shoulder.

Louis scowls, slamming the door of the car hard. “Fine.” After deciding that it’s okay to be childish once in a while, he quietly adds “be that way."

 

 

 

 

~

The fact that now no one is watching over Louis has him tipsy quickly.

He stumbles around the damp grass as it progresses towards evening, squeezing his eyes in annoyance before tipping his head back to swallow down more of his beer. It’s cold in his palm, nearly freezing it, actually, and it’s counteracting to the cold air of the outdoors, making a shiver run down his back.

“You alright?” someone from behind him asks, and he nods, before turning towards them, smiling.

“Tiptop. Cheerio.” He giggles. “Yes.”

The person looks amused, and Louis blinks, taking them in. They’re a boy, and he’s got tight curls that surround his flushed face, sweeping over eyes. He’s wearing a Ramones shirt, and his jeans hang around his waist. His voice is deep.

Louis thinks he looks very trust-worthy.

“Can I ask a favour from you?” Louis questions, and the boy shrugs, then nods. “I’m looking for someone.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis confirms. “I’ve been set-up with him, this fine evening. But, the thing is, I can’t bloody find him.”

“So,” the boy muses, as Louis takes another swig from his bottle. “You need my help to find him?”

Louis draws back from the bottle with a slick _pop_ , saliva and beer connecting his wet lips to the mouth of the bottle. _“Exactly.”_

“Could I have a description, then? So I can understand who I’m looking for.” He leans against the tree Louis had unknowingly been standing beside, hands shoved into the pockets on the front of his jeans, thumbs sticking out. He looks hot and cocky. Louis would rather hang out with him than this _Harry_ person.

“Uh. Oh, of course.” Louis folds his arms over his chest, the wind picking up as the evening progresses. “Well, he’s been described to me as having curly hair, a deep- really deep- voice, wearing a Ramones shirt, and jeans that hang under his bum.”

The boy barks out a laugh, and while it’s nice, it makes Louis jolt, then squint in suspicion. “What’s so funny?”

“Are you Louis?” he asks, tilting his head to the side, a good-natured smile on his lips. He’s got dimples. Louis wants to press his thumbs in them to stretch his cheeks.

“Why, yes I am. How did you know? Who are you?” Louis pales, stepping back. “Oh God, did they find out what I did last Summer-”

“What? No. I’m Harry.” Harry pauses. “What _did_ you do last Sum-”

“Oh God Harry let me suck your dick,” Louis breathes, stepping forward quickly to press himself up against Harry’s chest. He’s satisfied and a bit turned-on to realize Harry is slightly taller than him, and- oh, his hands are big, where they’ve just settled on Louis’ bum.

‘What?” Harry asks, eyes wide. Louis snorts, before pulling back and gripping his wrist.

“Sorry, I needed you to forget the topic we were on.”

“What?”

“See?” Louis asks, pulling Harry through the trees and back to the clearing. “You forgot.”

He glances over his shoulder to see Harry shrugging in agreement, and he smiles a bit. He’s awfully good-looking, really, and he seems cool enough.

“D’you want to get hammered?” Louis asks, because that seems like the right thing to do.

Harry thinks so too, apparently, as he nods and slips his hand out of Louis’ grip to hold his hand.

 

 

 

 

 

~

They sit around the fire an hour later, Louis comfortably wriggling on Harry’s lap and watching Harry’s face flush hotter each time. Gemma has reached over to pinch him quite a few times already.

Everyone’s engaged in a circle-wide conversation, leaning into the people they’re sat beside, bottles of beer on the grass and clasped in their hands. Niall’s got the classic acoustic from inside the cottage, and is strumming slowly, humming under his breath as he listens to Gemma. The atmosphere makes Louis feel happy and warm; safe, and he nuzzles his face against Harry’s neck, breathing him in. He smells a lot like high school boy and something else good. Louis likes it.

“So, you’re seventeen?” Louis asks, voice quiet, just for them. Harry nods, hand rubbing up and down Louis’ back, making him smile dopily. “I was seventeen once.”

“Were you now?” Harry gasps in mock-surprise. “I would have never guessed.”

Louis eyes Harry’s empty bottle of beer. For someone who drank so much, he sure can compose himself well. “Very funny.”

In the past hour, he’s learned quite a bit about Harry: he has quite a few after-school activities, is seventeen, works at the cinema in the mall, is seventeen, aspires to be an architect, is seventeen, isn't very much like Gemma- at all- and is seventeen.

Louis’ lost count on how many times he’s asked if Harry’s seventeen.

He’s also just recently found out that there is something definitely poking against his bum, but just to make sure, he leans back to meet Harry’s wide eyes and ask, super-smoothly: “have you any clue what’s pressing against me bum?”

He was just born that smooth. Probably.

Harry flushes a bright cherry colour, fishmouthing once, twice, hand stilling on Louis’ back. Louis loves the affect he has on boys.

Smirking, Louis leans in and brushes his lips against the lobe of Harry’s ear, murmuring in the best sexy voice he can muster in his current state: “well, Harry? Don't play shy.”

It’s like a switch flips inside of Harry then; he’s sending Louis a smirk just as devious, dipping his head down and husking, “why don't you find out yourself?”

Louis’ eyes widen where they’re trained on the toes of his shoes, and his fingers tighten around his bottle of beer, nearly empty. He realizes that that’s the perfect excuse.

“C’mon,” he says abruptly, standing up quickly and holding a hand out to Harry. The sky is dark, void of stars, and the fire casts a nice glow, flames wisping into the air. “Let’s go get refills.”

The smile Harry shoots him before mussing his hair with one hand and grabbing Louis’ with the other means he knows it’s not going to be a refill, but Louis doesn't really care. He hardly gives a shit about anything when he can remember his name and where he is, but now, senses blurred and drunk, he _really_ doesn't fucking care. Fire and beer and a hot boy is more than enough.

The fact that the cottage is actually useable and empty at the moment is just a wonderful, wonderful bonus.

They stumble over pairs of feet and outstretched legs until they’re shrouded in the dark, walking up the small hill and to the railing around the cottage. Harry’s pressed to Louis’ side, an arm around his waist, neck arched down to rest against Louis’.

His hand is on Louis’ arse as soon as Louis’ hand is on the doorknob of the cottage’s front entrance.

“Jesus _Christ_ -” he hisses, but his lecture slips away and off his mind as Harry pulls him inside the foyer, pressing him up against the wall as soon as he stumbles over the ledge. Then he’s leaning down to kiss Louis, lips soft and wet and tasting of Heineken. It’s wonderful. He’s wonderful.

Louis barely hears the door shut as Harry’s hand falls down onto his hips, kneading the soft skin over his hips, tongue pushing into Louis’ mouth. Louis moans, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck for leverage to pull him down.

As soon as the cold base of Louis’ bottle presses against Harry’s neck, Harry jolts and pulls back, smiling breathlessly at Louis. Louis smiles back, before nodding down the dark hall of the cabin.

“D’you know where the rooms are? I’ve never been here.” He watches Harry step back and wipe his mouth, craning his neck down the hall.

“Me neither, honestly. But I’m cool with an adventure.” His hand closes around Louis’ wrist then, pulling him along gently to the end of the wooden staircase before they step up onto it.

It’s dark, and they can’t exactly find the light switch on the wall, but there are tons of windows along the case and at the top of the stairs, and the moonlight streams in. It might be nicer than natural light, Louis decides, making Harry’s skin pale and glowing around the edges, the frizz of his hair illuminated.

“If we were in a horror movie,” Louis pipes up, as they climb the last two steps onto the landing, “we’d be the ones that die while having sex.”

“Which means first.” Harry shrugs, then nods. “I think we would, yeah.” He’s then looking at Louis, gaze hard, and Louis flushes. “I think it’d be worth it, though, yeah?”

He fucking winks then, and God, Louis needs to get his hands on him.

He lunges forward and knots his fingers into the front of Harry’s shirt, pressing their mouths together quickly and forcefully, licking into Harry’s mouth as soon as he gasps in surprise. He then keeps them attached as he pushes Harry backwards, walking down the hall until they hit a door, and Louis just keeps on leisurely kissing him as Harry reaches back and fumbles with the knob, pushing the door open.

Louis pulls back as they stumble into the dark room, eyes sweeping over the tall windows and dark oak floors and ancient study desk and the large bed in the middle of the room. He then thinks that this might do it.

“Good?” Harry asks, breaking him out of his thoughts, and he nods appreciatively, mouth attaching back onto Harry’s neck, tongue swiping over the soft, damp skin before his sharper teeth nip at it.

Harry backsteps him to the bed in the middle of the room, and as soon as the backs of Louis’ knees hit the edge he falls onto his bum, hands skimming down Harry’s shoulders to his hips and tugging the hem of his shirt. Harry smiles down at him, almost bashfully, before he peels his top off, and shit.

He’s got an immaculate V-line that has Louis pressing his thumbs into quickly, gasping a bit, and he’s already got the base of a well-toned abs on his lean torso under the slight softness of his chest. As he tosses his shirt to the floor, Louis notices an outline of a black star tattoo on his inner bicep.

Louis is so, so glad he didn't give this night up.

He crawls back onto the bed, letting Harry clamber on top of him and kiss him again as they settle against the pillows, hands roaming down the others body as Harry licks into his mouth again, tongue sweet as it slides against Louis’, and Louis’ hands slide down his back to his hips, fingers stretching out to his bum and-

“Oh.” Louis’ hand shoves into the pocket sewn onto Harry’s bum, fingers closing over a packet and pulling out a small lube foil. “Jesus Christ. When I was seventeen, I was innocent.”

Harry just shrugs. “Times have changed.” He’s still smirking, not an ounce of remorse on his face. Louis wants to kick him and kiss him.

“Well then,” he says a moment later, “make yourself useful, yeah?”

Harry just smiles again, reaching into Louis’ hand for the packet. He leans back on his haunches, tearing it open with one hand, the other reaching down to unzip his flies. Louis watches him move under the sweep of moonlight, before stumbling out of his reverie and hastily unclothing himself as well.

A moment later, Harry’s nipping at Louis’ neck, lips soft and sloppy as his fingertips brush over Louis’ clenching hole, before he pushes two in.

Louis gasps, body twitching at the intrusion, hole fluttering as Harry ruts his hard cock against Louis’ bare thigh in time to the way he slowly pumps his fingers in and out, stretching them out each glide in.

Louis lets his eyes flutter shut after he lets out another embarrassing noise, Harry kissing up to his jaw before pressing their lips together, soft and sweet for a moment until he wraps his free hand around Louis’ hip to for leverage, and Louis gets the point. As he wraps his arms around Harry’s neck again, he rolls his hips down best he can, keening into Harry’s hot mouth as his fingertips brush against his prostate.

Louis drops a hand down, reaches between his legs and spreads the leg Harry currently isn't grinding against lower to the mattress, gripping Harry’s wrist to push his fingers inside himself deeper, the squelch of all the lube Harry hastily used making a noise that normally wouldn't turn Louis on so much, but Harry gasps hotly into his mouth, tongue brushing against Louis’ and leaking saliva everywhere- their swollen lips, chins, necks, and- and it affects Louis.

Harry pulls his fingers out fully a moment later, before pushing back in three, and he fucks his hips down once more, cock sliding against Louis’ thigh and snagging against the dip of his hip, leaving slick marks over his tan skin. It’s different, but it’s so fucking _hot_ , how he can use a part of Louis for his own pleasure without meaning to give any to Louis but still doing so anyway. It has Louis tugging on Harry’s curls once with a whimper, hole clamping down on where his fingers are currently making quick work of fucking in and out of him, stretching out and hooking inside of him, each brush against his prostate making his mouth drop open unceremoniously and body twitch.

“C’mon, just-” Louis demands a moment later, when he feels ready to burst, his cock laying heavy and fat against his hip, smearing precome over the elastic lines. “Get _in_ me-”

Harry curses at that, fumbling to withdraw his fingers, but not before pressing them down and snagging them on Louis’ twitching rim once, making Louis arch and bite his bottom lip, eyes squeezing shut tight.

“Fuck you,” he hisses, as Harry leans back on his haunches, head dipping down and curls hiding his face as he grips his cock. Louis sucks in one more breath of air, before hitching his upper body up on one elbow.

It’s the first time he’s got a good look at Harry’s cock, and his eyes widen comically upon seeing it now, long and thick, curved up into Harry’s large palm, the head swollen and a purplish colour as Harry thumbs over it with slick hands, getting it wet all over. His balls hang beneath, heavy and drawn-up, and Louis can’t help the gasp he lets out.

“Harry Styles or hung Styles?”

“Heeeyy,” Harry whines, holding himself with one hand as he shifts back on top of Louis, bracing his body up with one arm, and- his bicep ripples with the exertion, and if _that_ doesn't have Louis’ cock twitching. “My reputation hangs on bad puns, love. Don't steal my spotlight.”

“Not exactly a bad pun,” Louis assures him, before letting his eyes flicker down when he feels Harry press the hot tip of his cock against his hole, wiggling his hips down uncontrollably and making Harry gasp a bit. “A true pun.”

Harry just lets out a breathless laugh, giving Louis a look, and Louis nods, attaching his lips to Harry’s sharp collar bones, teeth sinking in roughly as the fattened head breaches into him, pushing past the slight resistance.

Harry’s hands run up and down his sides as he sinks in fully, and as he stills, waiting a moment, Louis bucks his hips up by mistake and lets out a breathless gasp. It feels- fucking amazing, really, how he feels stretched open on Harry’s cock, thighs trembling in pleasure, having missed the feeling after being single for so long.

He lets go of the sheets and hooks his arms under Harry’s, digging his nails into Harry’s back as he mouths at the bruise he created on his collarbone, nodding against him, hair dragging against his skin, and it’s then he notices Harry’s slightly shaking.

“I-” he gasps, as he pulls out slowly, before sinking back in fully, quick, “I don't think I’ll last very long-”

He burrows his face in the crook of Louis’ neck, and it’s not like Louis holds it against him, because he was seventeen once too, knows that it’s hard to- hold it when you’re so riled up, so he just moans, letting his inhibitions shut as Harry manhandles his thighs apart, leaning back, digging his knees into the mattress like he’s preparing for some sort of war when Louis’ so easy.

His fingers dig into the tender flesh of Louis’ thighs, using them for leverage to begin fucking him in a steady pace, head ducked down, to watch the way he sinks into the stretched-out, slick pink between Louis’ thighs, hot and wet and drawing him in. Louis’ cock bumps against his soft tummy on each thrust, becoming fast and harder as Harry’s confidence picks up, teeth sinking into his bottom lip each time his cock screws back in, nudging against Louis’ prostate in teasing strokes, and it’s enough to make Louis cry out, hands gripping Harry’s flexing biceps.

“God-” Harry breathes, eyes still trained downwards on the mesmerizing way his cock sweeps inside of Louis in quick, filthy strokes, “wish I could fuck you on your hands and knees-” Louis chokes a bit at that, squeezing around Harry, making him groan, drawn-out. “Fuck your arse properly, like how it- deserves to be-”

Louis flushes hot at that, Harry fucking into his prostate again, and his toes curl against the bed, body jerking. He’s so- fucking _close_ , and Harry feels so good inside of him, full and hot, and he really might come like this, without touching himself-

He gasps in shock as Harry stills above him, mouth going slack and shoulders caving inward jerkily. For a second, he thinks that blood will spill out between Harry’s lips, and they really will be part of a bonfire massacre, but Harry’s eyes squeeze shut as he mouths _sorry, sorry, sorry_ and Louis feels him coming inside of him, and he thinks he should be worried, but he can’t be, because it’s the first time he’s felt it and it’s so _hot_ and it comes in thick pulses, literally filling him up.

“F-fuck.” Harry flushes a deeper shade of red, smiling down at Louis lopsidedly and apologetic. “I’m- I’m so sorry-” He keeps churning his hips into Louis, gripping his thighs tight enough there’ll be bruises on them for days, until a shudder wracks over his sensitive body. “Sorry. You were just, like, really warm, and tight, mate-”

Louis chuckles, reaching down to grip himself from the backs of his thighs so Harry can pull out easily. “I’m not mad. It was pretty hot, honestly.” As soon as Harry’s pulled out the whole way, he hitches his knees to his chest, keeping them in mid-air so he can reach two fingers down, circle them around his flushed, leaking hole and snake a hand around his cock, to pull himself to completion, but Harry’s own hands are knocking his away.

Louis watches in interest and slight arousal as Harry licks his lips, like he’s nervous, before letting his eyes flicker to meet Louis’.

“Keep your legs up,” he instructs, and Louis nods, hands gripping the backs of his knees again as Harry lays chest-down across the bed. As soon as he ducks his curly head down, Louis can see his small bum and legs dangling off the edge of the bed, and he’s about to giggle when Harry sinks two fingers into his fucked-out hole.

A gasp comes out his parted lips instead of a laugh, as Harry’s head is buried between his arse, tongue sweeping over his rim as his fingers push all the way into Louis, stilling when they’re shoved inside and stretching themselves out.

His tongue is soft as it swipes over the mess between Louis’ legs, warm and Louis can feel it collect what’s leaking out of him and drag it back up the inside of his thigh, the sensitive, delicate part that makes Louis clench around his fingers, which fuck into him quicker now. It all feels so good, and as he pokes his tongue against his rim, he lets out an unwilling mewl.

Harry’s large hand smooths up the inside of Louis’ thighs to rest on his belly, before his hand, which is still tacky with lube wraps around Louis’ fat cock, stroking it swiftly and smoothly, thumbing over the twitching slit, collecting the precome and swiping it down. His tongue then sucks on Louis’ messy rim as his fingers fuck into him once more, and Louis gasps, little tears beading his eyes as he rocks his arse down against Harry’s face, cock twitching as he spills hotly over Harry’s fist.

Harry continues to gently lick him out through it, fist stilling on his cock and letting it pulse freely over his loosened fingers, and when Louis’ body starts to jolt quick in aftershocks, he lets one of his legs fall from his chest and sink into the mattress like jelly and uses his free hand to knot into Harry’s mop of curls, tugging gently. Harry kisses over him once more, before he leans back, and even in the dim white light, Louis can tell his chin and mouth are wet and slick. _Fuck._

“How’re you?” Harry asks finally, voice thicker and deeper than Louis remembers. He flops down beside Louis, throwing an arm over Louis’ belly, wrist sliding through the slick mess on Louis’ lower abdomen. “I’m good, thanks for asking.”

Louis huffs. He still feels languid and messy; tongue heavy in his mouth. He blinks sleepily. “I’m- I’m great. Sort of in disbelief.” He lets his head loll to the side, meeting Harry’s half-lidded eyes. “You’re a lot different than I’d imagined you’d be.”

“You were imagining me?” Harry asks, but it’s not cocky, and there’s no smirk. He’s just smiling lazily. Louis huffs, before nodding.

“Makes me feel less weird that I had been imagining you, too,” he says, and Louis smiles.

“They told me I’d thank them,” Louis sighs, reaching out to brush the hanging curls out of Harry’s eyes. He freezes then, and Harry gives him a confused look.

He’s going to have to thank Gemma.

**-end-**


End file.
